


【盾冬/Evanstan/柯TJ】江山美人

by chingching27



Series: 【盾冬/Evanstan/柯TJ】 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 非ABO的生子設定！非ABO的生子設定！非ABO的生子設定！一個混亂邪惡的新坑(?就是中西合璧的皇室AU，所以什麼奇怪的設定都有，政治體制是君主獨裁/帝后共治，生子設定不是ABO，大概是男女都能生那種吧。雖然是盾冬、桃包、柯TJ三個cp的故事，但主線是按照柯TJ的戀情發展前進，前兩對是甜蜜的已婚狀態，每次出現都在曬恩愛那種！（偶爾有點小風波但只是給他們更多曬恩愛的機會（？





	1. Chapter 1

雅典娜大陸佑安歷二七九紀，Rogers四世八年。

天下歸共主Rogers家至今剛好滿一百年，年輕的皇帝Steve Grant Rogers即位的第八年春初，雅京的市區內人來人往，都在為即將到來的春祭做準備。

 

嘈雜的市集往往是消息流通最快的地方，今天人群的話題倒相當一致，都是談著Evans伯爵家的少夫人，嫡長子Chris的愛侶Sebastian，未足月產下一對雙胞胎，長幼均安。

 

Evans家固然家世顯貴，但Sebastian卻也來頭不小，是當今皇后James Buchanan Barnes最小的弟弟。Sebastian本姓Stan，是Barnes家極為勢弱的一門偏房，他的祖母是James的高祖父，Barnes老公爵庶子的姨表妹，跟Barnes家本支的關係要在祖譜上拉上好幾條線才勉強沾上一點邊。當年James的父親擔心獨子孤身一人，在複雜詭譎的朝廷立身不易，為了替獨子找個依靠，在族裡挑挑揀揀好久，千里迢迢地找到了住在距離雅京有七天路程遠，都快到東海邊了的一個小漁村裡，父母剛過世不久的Curtis和Sebastian兄弟倆，接回京城給James作伴，把他們當親生孩子一般的教養長大了。

Curtis和Sebastian到Barnes家時，James十歲，Curtis八歲，Sebastian只有五歲。Sebastian記憶中的大哥總是相當溫柔地教他讀書寫字，陪他騎馬射箭。但是James在家時間的並不多，三天兩頭就被召入宮中，為的是陪伴當時還是小王子的Steve殿下。

Steve年幼體弱，三天一小病，五天一大病是常態，只有這麼一個孩子的女王夫婦倆，為他簡直操白了頭髮。James和Steve年紀相仿，從小就常常入宮陪王子玩耍，說也奇怪，James在的時候，Steve的身體狀況總是特別穩定。女王私人的占星閣告訴女王陛下，James和小王子的星盤相輔相成，對殿下不管是身體還是其他各方面的發展都是大吉大利，若James能和殿下多相處，對兩人都再好不過。

 

望著自小感情融洽如膠似漆的James和Steve，再想著占星閣的解釋，女王早有了給兩個孩子許婚的計畫，只等著Steve成年。

 

然而事情的變故來得突然，Rogers三世二十二年，原先就是軍武出身的Barnes公爵領命出征，雖在北疆大破敵軍，卻中了敵方的埋伏，當夜即傷重不治。母親早逝的James在十五歲時成為孤兒，皇家給予Barnes家豐厚的賞賜，一方面表彰忠勇，一方面也是安頓遺孤。James領命襲爵，在父親葬禮後三個月，女王又下了一道懿旨，冊封James Barnes公爵為太子儲妃，入宮撫育，幼弟隨側。

 

女王在五十歲時退位，二十五歲的Steve即位為Rogers四世，隨即大婚。青梅竹馬的Steve和James情愛彌堅，Steve愛屋及烏，對Barnes家也多有照撫。

Rogers三年，二十三歲的Sebastian參加了全國選試，連拔頭籌。Sebastian在殿試上的表現優秀非凡，才華出眾驚豔全場。皇帝陛下大喜過望，欽點殿試榜首，命為司律部一級儲官，賜婚Evans家的長子Christoph。

Evans家可說是雅京除皇家以下的第一名門，開國遺老，三朝輔相。Chris的祖父是Rogers三世的老師，Chris則是Steve五歲起一直到十二歲的伴讀，現在身任禁衛軍少將，掌管禁內，是Steve的至交也是心腹重臣。  
宮內傳言陛下的賜婚有一半的理由是為了James皇后陛下。Barnes家雖是世襲公爵，然而人丁單薄，勢力不厚。James的大弟Curtis前幾年已經奉旨往東海守軍報到，這兩年在軍中表現突出，晉陞得很快，這其中除了Curtis本人的能力卓絕，想必也有皇帝陛下的暗自安排。他和Sebastian兩人一文一武，作為天家臂膀可說是如虎添翼。但考慮到Barnes家作為皇后母家的地位，越是人少而極崇，越是危機四伏。Steve皇帝陛下仔細斟酌，選來挑去，沒有哪家比剛好有個適婚年齡的嫡長子的Evans家更適合為Sebastian結親。Barnes家得到一個背景雄厚的兒婿，Evans家則攀上皇家的姻親，兩全其美，皆大歡喜。

皇帝的苦心昭然若揭，看明白的人都暗自感嘆，Steve陛下對James皇后真正是呵護備至，榮寵已極。

 

四海歸心，天下太平，Rogers王朝正迎來盛世的開端。

唯一的一個小問題是，結婚已經八年了，晚婚四年的幼弟都已誕下子嗣，James皇后的頭生子怎還是毫無動靜？

 

皇帝寢宮樂和殿內，一名棕髮青年正坐在桌邊，專心致志地閱讀。

他的頭髮略長，沒有像平常一樣挽成小髻，卻是鬆鬆的披在頸側。太陽正往正中午的位置移近，雖是正午，初春的氣溫仍偏低，殿內暖灶裡的柴火燒得霹哩啪拉響，將房中的氣溫維持在一個宜人的暖度。

 

一陣大批人馬接近的腳步聲打破了殿內的安寧，皇帝回宮的傳呼由遠方而來，James放下手中的書，才站起身，Steve已經打開了房門。

揮手讓一旁伺候的宮人都退下，Steve滿臉笑意的迎向心愛的皇后，抬起他的下巴細細深吻。

 

『⋯⋯Bucky，我愛你。』Steve心滿意足的在James的臉頰又啄吻了好幾下，才在一旁的軟椅上坐了下來，把James抱上大腿，雙臂圈住了他的腰。  
「你今天早上已經說過了。」James調整了下位置，安適的靠在丈夫懷中，頭倚在他的肩側。  
『我說每天要講一次是底線，又不是上限。』Steve略有不滿的抗議，手貼著James的肚子輕輕滑動：『寶寶今天乖不？有沒有折騰你？』  
「他才兩個月大，能怎麼折騰？」James微微一笑，手覆在Steve的手上，語氣極為溫柔。

這是他們結婚八年來的第一個孩子，兩人都非常期待。結婚第二年時，James到東海視察邊疆順便探望大弟，竟不巧遇上嘯浪國奇襲，James作為Curtis的副帥領兵出戰，摔落馬匹，脊椎和左手都受了傷，James的左手至今仍有些不便。Steve一直擔心James當時的傷種下病根，沒有子嗣事小，但累得James時不時的背痛頭疼，寒冬尤其發作得厲害，每每令Steve比他自己受傷還難受。

 

懷上這個孩子後兩人百般謹慎，Steve甚至不顧近代皇室一旦後宮有孕即刻要發佈天下的規矩，堅持按照老方法，要等James懷胎滿三月方可將消息公告大眾。現在皇后體內終於有個全國期待已久的皇儲這件事，只有最親近的家人才知道。不過皇后陛下已經兩個月沒有上朝，朝內議論紛紛，眾人皆私下猜測，是不是天家有喜了。


	2. Chapter 2

『再吃一顆葡萄好嗎？』  
「不吃。」  
『寶貝，再吃一顆就好，御醫說你要多補充水果啊。』  
「都吃了一盆了你煩不煩？不吃。」  
『再吃一顆嘛⋯⋯』

 

晴空萬里的午後，伯爵府的後花園裡微風煦煦，百花爭豔，是個相當適合游賞休憩的好日。伯爵府的總管Marina帶了一小隊新進的侍女穿進花廊，一邊說明著這條花廊通往的方向和兩旁的別院，一邊告知她們進後花園時該注意的規矩時，一陣細語聲隨著風傳到了這行侍女的耳邊，眾人都聽得清清楚楚。

侍女們好奇地張望著四周，Marina輕咳了一聲收回了大家的注意力：「主子們在後花園裡休息時，不喜歡被打擾，你們只要按照他們的指示備好水果糕點就好，別的事不要多嘴。在貴族宅邸做事，最重要的就是謹言慎行，不關你的事別去關心⋯⋯尤其是少爺和少夫人，他們特別討厭別人幹擾他們的相處時間，Sebastian少夫人還好說話，Chris少爺可沒有耐心聽你為自己失序的行為開脫⋯⋯」

Marina的話還沒說完，一個呼喚著「Jeff！」的聲音從花園深處傳來，一名穿著僕人衣物的年輕男性快步跑過侍女們的身側，侍女們望著他拉開藤蔓築成的簾幕，露出了藤蔓後兩人的身影。

 

棕髮的高大男子是侍女們剛進府時便晉見過的Chris少爺，他半側躺在寬敞的躺椅上，右手摟著懷中的人，左手將一個水晶碗交給被他稱為Jeff的侍從。他懷中的人侍女們只見到背影，他倚在Chris少爺的胸口，一頭黑色的短髮整齊而柔順，整個人與其說是窩在躺椅裡，不如說是趴靠在Chris少爺身上。  
Jeff將一盤精緻的甜點放在兩人身邊的小桌上，Chris少爺拉了拉已經滑落到兩人膝蓋的毛毯，細細包裹住懷中的人，皺著眉頭對Jeff叮嚀了幾句，Jeff連連點頭、快步離去。不久後又有兩個人穿過藤蔓簾幕，為小桌旁的暖爐添碳加火。

 

「那是Sebastian少夫人嗎？」一名侍女好奇地問，Marina點點頭：「少夫人上週才剛產下一對龍鳳胎，和司律部請了三個月的假休養，近來不見外人的。少爺也向陛下告假兩月，為了在家照顧少夫人。」  
「Marina，聽說少爺和少夫人感情非常好？」另一名侍女忍不住問。  
Marina瞟了提問的人一眼，唇角帶笑的說：「是，在伯爵府待久了，你自然會明白。」

 

說起這對年少夫妻，當年Steve皇帝陛下指婚時，可是在伯爵府掀起了一陣風波。最開始皇帝只是暗示Raymond伯爵，也就是Chris的父親，有沒有和皇家結親的意願？Raymond回到家後左思右想，Steve陛下是獨生子，沒有任何兄弟姊妹，也尚未有所出，那這個結親的對象想必是出自James皇后的母家Barnes家。Barnes家在James這一代，名列系譜上的除了長子James外，還有兩個收養的弟弟。雖然雅京內傳言Barnes家尚有一名小小少爺，但這傳言始終沒有獲得證實，況且即使傳言為真，四少爺的年紀也不過十歲，距離婚配年齡為時尚早。而二少Curtis已遠赴東海，還留在雅京又是適婚年齡的，就剩下三少Sebastian了。

Raymond將這消息轉告Chris時，不出所料引起Chris的強烈反彈。由於Sebastian幼時家貧，身子骨沒養好，極少在外活動或是參與貴族社交，雅京別說是平民百姓，達官貴人們也沒多少人見過Barnes家的三少爺。只聽過Barnes公爵府的下人們說，雖然是收養的孩子，Sebastian和James的面容倒有七分相似，就像是親弟弟一般。James在束髮之前已是雅京有名的美人，若不是早早被皇室定了下來，待到該許婚的年紀時，追求者可會踏破公爵府的門檻。和哥哥面貌相似的Sebastian，料想也並不會太差。  
Chris卻對傳言抱持著懷疑的態度，他自幼出入宮廷，和皇家關係密切，與Steve和James都是多年好友，偏從來沒見過這個Sebastian一眼。James總說Sebastian體弱內向，喜歡在家讀書，不愛出門。Chris原先不以為意，但是這個神秘的「美人」突然要掉到他頭上來時，問題可就大了。

 

Chris親自進宮和Steve懇談，Steve聽完好友想要婉拒的意思時，倒也沒多說什麼，只是笑著讓好友給他自己一次機會。

『我說真的，Chris，你如果果斷的拒絕了這天賜良機，你會後悔一輩子的。』Steve意味深長的勸告他，Chris滿心疑惑、不甘不願的應承著，Steve見他百般猶豫，又說：『其實你馬上就能見到他了，殿試上Sebastian肯定會大出風頭。』

 

人說姻緣都是天注定，殿試時全程侍立一旁的Chris，對這門婚事態度一百八十度的大轉變。皇帝指婚後，Barnes公爵府前每天都能看見禁衛軍少將的身影。今天送花明天送糖後天送水果，天天變著花樣備禮物，只為了能入府和Sebastian說上幾句話。原先還為了皇后哥哥沒跟自己說過就擅自給自己談了婚事生悶氣的Sebastian，在Chris猛烈的攻勢下漸漸鬆動了心房，成婚前三個月，雅京內人人皆知這對蜜裡調油的未婚夫夫。誰人沒撞見過Chris少爺緊緊牽著Sebastian少爺的手逛市集游山水？那是噓寒問暖，親密非常啊。

 

Chris作為Evans伯爵的爵位繼承人，個性卻毫不驕縱，對下人及外人向來彬彬有禮，頗受好評，只是自小受的教育嚴格，在外人面前少露真性。但和Sebastian婚後，不少內侍私下竊議，Chris少爺在少夫人面前完全是另一副模樣，像個孩子似的愛耍賴又愛撒嬌，每每纏得少夫人又好氣又好笑；而Sebastian少夫人對下人溫柔和善，偏偏在少爺面前任性又倔強，非讓少爺哄著寵著不可。  
年紀稍長的侍從們倒不覺得這有何好大驚小怪，只笑著說這些小孩子們仍是年幼，不懂愛情呀。

 

Chris和Sebastian婚後雖恩愛繾綣，但遲遲沒有懷上孩子。京內傳言Sebastian身體不好並非無風起浪，Barnes家為了這個體質和Steve陛下幼年時期差不多弱的幼子可是煞費苦心，府裡聘了一個醫師、一個調藥手和一個膳食家，專門開了一間藥膳房給Sebastian調理。雖然三少是平平安安長大了，但遇到嚴寒或是氣溫驟變的季節，仍時不時的會病上個三五天。  
兩人婚後三個月，Sebastian其實就已懷上第一胎，只是時值當年冬天最冷的一段時節，Sebastian值勤歸來，大病一場，孩子也沒保住。Chris心疼幾碎，入宮向皇帝和皇后陛下求了兩個御醫一個御廚撥給Evans家，好生照料了一個月，Sebastian方漸漸好轉。

 

這一場病後，Chris不願意讓Sebastian太快再懷胎，只想慢慢把心尖上的人呵護好。仔細照養了兩年，Sebastian身體比剛結婚時好多了，過冬時也沒有生上大病。去年盛夏將至，Evans家終於又傳出了好消息。

Sebastian懷這一胎時，Chris比身邊所有人，甚至比Sebastian自己都還緊張數倍，天天瞻前顧後，深怕Sebastian有所閃失；知道Sebastian肚子裡的孩子是對雙胞胎那天，Chris驚得臉都白了，擔憂Sebastian的身體承受不起懷兩個孩子的負擔。

 

「我現在已經很健康啦，你別這麼煩惱嘛。」Sebastian還記得自己握著Chris的手，溫言暖語的哄著他的大男孩。  
Chris不發一語，只是把Sebastian緊緊摟在懷裡，來回撫摸著還不太顯懷的肚子。  
「別擔心Chris⋯⋯」Sebastian摸著Chris的臉，傾身去吻他的唇：「我愛你⋯⋯我和孩子都會好好的。嗯？你相信我的對嗎？」

 

Sebastian的懷胎過程有驚無險，最後幾個月出現早產的徵兆，幾乎都只能躺在床上安胎，然而孩子還是比預期的提早了一個半月降生，所幸是一對健康的龍鳳胎。據Chris的貼身侍從偷偷透露，Chris少爺把孩子抱給Sebastian少夫人看時，握著少夫人的手，哭得跟個娃兒似的！

 

冬日已盡，春祭近在眉睫。春祭是Rogers王朝一年中最重要的祭典之一，全國放假兩週，閤家團聚。遠在他鄉的遊子近日紛紛踏上返鄉的路途，從東海駐軍寄來的家書，也分別到了James和Sebastian的手上。


	3. Chapter 3

東海之南，國境之北，連綿蔓延的城牆構成了堅實的防護線。牆外是廣大的岩灘，第一層牆內是遼闊的平原，現正是農家休耕的季節，舉目所及一片蕭瑟，暫時不見收穫時金穗遍野的壯闊美景；第二層牆內則是國境最北的城池薩蘭汗。

一名棕色捲髮的少年正騎著馬，飛快的掠過了薩蘭汗最繁忙的大街，在將軍府的門前停了下來。  
「Thomas少爺回來了！」守門的大叔恭敬的行禮，少年對他親切一笑，將馬匹交給後在一旁的僕人，舉步踏入。

 

府內一片靜悄悄的，Thomas走進大廳，張望了一會兒，在側方的椅子上坐了下來，拿起廳上紅盤，從為了迎接春祭而準備的各色糖果中，隨意揀了一個丟入嘴中。  
「Edgar，Curtis呢？」Thomas詢問站在一旁的清瘦男子，男子雖然看起來體型偏弱，卻機敏幹練，是Curtis相當信任的左右手，跟著Curtis到東海駐守，現在是掌管將軍府大小事的總管。  
「大少爺還沒有回來，他說許多事要趕在回京前處理，今天不回來用晚餐了。」Edgar回答。

 

大少爺和小少爺是將軍府裡對Curtis和Thomas各自的稱呼，然而這兩個稱呼只在這裡使用，回到雅京那又是另外一回事了。元帥府的主人Curtis Everett Barnes是James皇后的大弟，Barnes公爵府的二少爺。他是八歲時被從東海帶到公爵府的，Barnes老公爵將他和弟弟Sebastian收養為子。Sebastian當時年紀太小，對東海的記憶幾乎不復存在，但Curtis卻始終無法忘卻。  
年幼的孤兒在東海的漁村裡要活下去是很困難的，他自己都才八歲，還要帶著五歲的幼弟。為了養活自己和弟弟，Curtis求著鄰居的大爺帶他出海捕魚，每天清晨太陽還沒升起，Curtis便已經備好一天的口糧，跟著漁船到海上工作。身高體力都不夠，在漁船上能做的事也不多，Curtis分得到的漁產都是最小最殘缺的，他咬著牙撐了半年，發著高燒也要出海，只為了想辦法讓自己和弟弟活下去。

幸運的是這艱困的日子很快就結束了，雅京的生活是他從來沒想過的安穩富足。Barnes家是貴族中的貴族，地位崇高，家境富裕。Barnes老公爵請來老師教他們讀書認字、騎馬射箭，還不惜成本的請來醫師、膳食家，為Sebastian調養身體。得到足夠的營養和睡眠，又少了肩頭沈重的生存壓力，Curtis長得很快，十四歲時他已經比十六歲的大哥James還高出半個頭了。  
但童年的清貧困苦並沒有在離開東海時隨風而逝，反而在Curtis的性格里留下磨滅不去的痕跡。他在Barnes府裡是最沈默寡言的少爺，傭人都不敢跟他多說話。James和Sebastian雖與他親近，但也常常感慨他把心裡的事藏得太深，每當他們這麼說時，Curtis總是一笑而過。

 

若問Curtis，他人生中第二個轉捩點是發生在何時，他會告訴你是十五歲那年。即使他自己說原因是他獲准進入皇家禁衛隊擔任少尉官，但是James和Sebastian都知道，真正的原因是Thomas出現在Curtis的生命裡。

 

那是那一年的第一場雪，Curtis從禁衛隊結束值班，踩著厚厚的雪趕回家的路上，在抵達家門前最後一個轉角，看見一個紅色的提籃。  
從來沒什麼好奇心的Curtis，那天卻鬼使神差地走近了提籃，聽見裡面傳來細細的哭聲。

 

隔日早上，Curtis抓著提籃，走進了太子儲妃住的藴慈宮。

這裡現在名義上是James和Sebastian的住所，但Steve皇太子留宿的次數已經高到宮裡人見怪不怪。他十五歲前也跟著James在這裡住了兩三年，十五歲後才又搬回公爵府。

 

Curtis當天值的是午班，他走進蘊慈宮時，James、Steve和Sebastian才用完早飯，正坐在側廳裡喝茶閒聊。

「你手裡提的是什麼？」看見Curtis進門時還提著一個籃子，Sebastian好奇地問。  
『一個嬰兒。』Curtis簡短地回答，卻讓其他三人都驚奇地瞪大了雙眼。  
「哪來的嬰兒？？」James困惑的說，Curtis答：『路邊撿到的。』

James和Sebastian面面相覷，若不是清楚Curtis跟「愛開玩笑」完全扯不上邊，他們一定會認為Curtis在跟他們說笑。

 

Curtis將搖籃放在桌上，掀開了蓋在上面的被子，James和Sebastian探頭，果真看見一個小小的男嬰，正安穩的睡在裡頭。  
男嬰的手邊貼著一封信，James抽了出來，Sebastian湊到他身邊和他一起閱讀，看完後兩個人神情都有些凝重。

這男嬰是個棄嬰，信裡也沒留下任何可以循線追蹤的線索。若是按照一般的處理流程，這孩子可以送到專門照顧孤兒的雛育局，但是Curtis卻說出一句讓James和Sebastia，甚至Steve都略感錯愕的話。

『我們可以養他嗎？』

 

James想不出不行的理由，況且這是Curtis多年來少數主動提出的要求，作為大哥頗感欣慰，當下一口答應。

 

Curtis其實也不知道自己為什麼會提出這種要求，只是當他看著小嬰兒吸著手指，睜開眼睛對他露出一個帶著口水的笑容時，Curtis少有的體會到一股暖意。那股暖意鑽進骨髓竄進心臟，把他整個人從裡到外，徹徹底底地融化了。

 

就這樣，小嬰兒在Barnes家待了下來，Curtis為他取名為Thomas。

雖然讓府裡喊Thomas小少爺，James卻一直沒有把Thomas的名字列進祖譜裡。Curtis沒問過他原因，反正只要讓Thomas能過著跟他們一樣的生活，他不覺得祖譜是個什麼了不起的東西。

小嬰孩一年一年的長大了，身為Barnes家最年幼，身世又最堪憐的幼弟，James和Sebastian對他可說是百般嬌寵，幾近溺愛。反倒是Curtis擔起了「嚴父」的職責，一肩扛起對Thomas的教養。

 

即使Curtis是府裡對他最嚴格的人，Thomas對Curtis的依賴卻沒有一點減少。才剛會走路的娃兒，每天Curtis出門時站在大門邊含淚目送的是他，Curtis下勤後回到家裡，站在門邊眼巴巴地等人回來的也是他。Curtis二十歲時，Steve有意讓他進入武官體系，詢問他有沒有意願跟著大將軍Hilda Johnson到東海駐守，Curtis同意後原先是想立刻啟程的，孰料知道Curtis要離開家去很遠的地方、很久以後才回來的Thomas，又哭又鬧，連著好幾天不肯好好吃飯睡覺。James和Sebastian輪番上陣，好話說盡，又抱又哄，Thomas就是不願意接受。最後Curtis請求Steve將調令延後兩年，他二十二歲前往東海時，帶上了一個已經完全斷奶、可以和大人吃相同食物、活潑好動的七歲小男孩。

於是Thomas實際上是在東海長大的，對於那片遼闊的大海，熟悉度更甚繁華熱鬧的雅京。

 

初到東海的日子Thomas其實很寂寞，整整一年的時間Curtis都在受訓，半個月才放一次可以回家的長假，而那也不過是四天。Thomas和保母以及幾個James讓他們跟去照顧小少爺的僕人一起住在當年Barnes老公爵住過的將軍府裡，七歲是啟蒙的年紀，Thomas每天的生活都是從上課開始，上午唸書，下午習琴。  
Thomas四歲起就顯現出對音樂的喜好和天賦，在雅京時不愁找不到好老師，Thomas在一個專門教貴族小孩的音樂學院裡玩了一兩年，六歲時他自己說想要學大提琴。東海是軍事重地，即使有一些小型的聚落，恐怕也很難找到專門教授大提琴的老師。為了找一個願意前往東海的教師，James和Curtis著實費了一番功夫。一直煩惱到成行前，終於找到一位年僅十九，剛從皇家音樂學院畢業的年輕老師，Totleben家的次女Amelia。Amelia和Curtis同時啟程，從此成為Thomas音樂路上最重要的指導者。

 

Thomas把手裡新買的琴弦放在起居室的桌上，站在壁爐前脫掉了沾上雪花的大衣。他出門時天氣還很好的，孰料回來時天空就飄起了鵝毛雪。東海今年冬天雪量不多，氣溫也比去年略高，James寄來的家書裡說雅京的積雪都快淹過了樂和殿的門檻，薩蘭汗的路面上卻只有薄薄一層剛落下的白雪。

「好想玩堆雪人啊⋯⋯」Thomas脫掉毛帽時心想，再過兩天他們就要啟程回雅京過春祭了，自從他和Curtis來東海之後，春祭已經是一年中少數他能見到James和Sebastian的日子。春祭第一天Steve和James必須到眾祈峰去祭祀眾神，第二天後他們會舉家離開皇城，到James位於雅京近郊的別館住上個七八天。這個佔地相當於東海一個村的城堡式建築是首都周圍僅次於皇宮的豪華建築，是Steve送給James的新婚禮物。這棟城堡是前朝遺留的古蹟，歷代都是皇室別宮，往往是皇帝的手足或子女中最受他寵幸的王子或公主的居所，Rogers家一統天下後卻一直把它空著，直到身為獨子的Steve決定在贈與他心愛皇后的訂親禮中，大筆一揮添上一棟屋產，還直接將城堡命名為詹姆斯堡。

「我實在是想不出比這更俗氣的事了。」James對家裡人提起這件事時邊說邊笑著搖頭。才七歲不到，被James抱在膝上哄著再多吃一片蘋果的Thomas懵懵懂懂，卻對大哥唇邊怎麼也抹不去的笑意印象深刻。

他往前撲進James懷裡，在他笑時變得明顯的小小梨窩上猛親一口：「哥哥開心。」  
「哪有，我是無奈。」James笑意更深，握著他的雙腋把Thomas拎到眼前問：「Tommy知道什麼是無奈嗎？」  
「哥哥開心！」Thomas很堅持，又在那顆梨窩上多親了一口。Curtis和Sebastian在一旁放聲大笑起來。

 

沈浸在童年回憶中的Thomas被起居室房門推開的聲音驚醒，轉頭望見Curtis大踏步進來。

Curtis一見到Thomas就皺起眉：『你為什麼穿這麼少？』  
「屋裡很暖啊，你看我都要冒汗了。」Thomas轉過頭讓Curtis瞧瞧自己脖子上那其實還沒有出現的汗珠，Curtis理也不理，直接將自己抓在手上的厚毛圍巾掛上Thomas的脖子，完全忽略Thomas哇哇大叫的抗議。  
『外面在下雪。如果在出發前生病就有你好受了。』  
「我被熱死難道就比較好嗎？」Thomas一邊抗議一邊把圍巾解開：「這太熱了Curtis！」

Curtis還是不准Thomas把圍巾取下，Thomas只好掛著一條長圍巾在屋裡走動。望著一邊說話一邊蹦來跳去的Thomas，Curtis清了清喉嚨，打斷了Thomas對今日生活的絮絮叨叨：『你要回雅京的行李準備好了嗎？』  
「早就準備好啦，我們明天也是比太陽早一個小時出發嗎？」Thomas問，語氣難掩興奮。  
『最好把你常用的、重要的東西都帶上。』Curtis叮嚀。  
「為什麼？」Thomas習慣性地提出疑問，Curtis撇開視線，撈起一旁的大衣，說：『我們這次會在雅京停留比較長的時間。我去和Edgar談談我們不在時家裡的安排，你別再吃點心了，當心晚餐吃不下。』說完便踏出了門。

 

Thomas對Curtis的背影扮了個鬼臉，取下圍巾抱在懷裡，癱進暖爐旁的搖椅中。

 

他向來喜歡跟Curtis一起出遠門，他們兩個會共乘最大最穩的那台馬車。其實Curtis是更愛騎馬勝過坐車，只是從來都拗不過Thomas的軟磨硬泡。對Thomas來說，能跟Curtis單獨相處的每一秒都珍貴至極，沒道理平白放過任何一次機會。

 

要回雅京了呢！距離上次回京已經過去半年有餘，Sebastian生下兩個可愛的娃娃，James肚子裡也懷上寶寶了，他終於不再是家裡最小的小孩了！

有個寶寶是什麼感覺呢？Thomas一邊嚼著杏仁果，一邊好奇的幻想起來。


End file.
